runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Balmz
Hello there Balmz, welcome to the RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your contributions to the Cabbage staff article. Since you are a new user, you should take our easy [[RuneScape Fan Fiction:Tutorial|'Tutorial']] to get an idea of how things work around here. A good look at the [[RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki:Rules|'the Rules']] and [[:Category:Policies|'Policies']] to make sure everything is being done right is always worthwhile. If you ever need any help, look to the "Help" menu on the left, or leave a message on my talk page. I'd love to help you out! I look forward to working with you! (Please note that this is an automated message, and needs not replied.) -- Ugozima (Talk) 02:47, October 13, 2009 RE: Admin Request Sorry for the delay. Looking at the page where votes were cast on a new bureaucrat, you didn't score that high, and since I'm here I would be able to deal with some of the problems you described. What would you offer to this wiki as a sysop? 04:59, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Again, sorry for the delay. As I described earlier, I've been without internet access for the past few weeks, so this is virtually as soon as I could get back to you. :I've given you administrative rights for maintenance purposes as you requested, but not bureaucratic rights, since, as I described earlier in-game, the only thing they'll let you do is give other people rights, which won't help in terms of said maintenance. As an administrator, you're now able to: :*Delete and restore pages :*Block and unblock users :*Edit MediaWiki pages :*View deleted revisions :*Protect and unprotect pages :*Edit fully protected pages :If you have any questions regarding administrative powers or anything I can help you with, feel free to send me a message. 00:00, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ''WTH!!!?!? WHAT THE HELL? Why have you deleted my page at Chasing the Dream?!?!!?!?!?!! I 'DEMAND' that you revert your deletion. ASAP, please!!! Note that you already irreversibly destroyed the contents of my poll. explain yourself, please! 13:40, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Ah no. My bad. The link was wrong. Not page Chasing a Dream, but Chasing the Dream... 17:37, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Thx. Sorry if I overreacted back there but I just panicked :S 18:09, July 22, 2010 (UTC) noob Pages Lock the Elemental Workshop III quest. ''Champion Seto Kaiba, the true King of Games. 22:07, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Don't even talk about that i feel like such idiot... I didn't realize its fiction runewiki =/ sorry for that. I thought you guys just filling it with wrong stuffs =/ I'm really but really feel bad and like an idiot and I will be take a search at this wiki but i guess people don't put photos here photos of fiction items =/ Broken upload code Hey Balmz, I have noticed that you that you have recently been promoted to administrator (Congrats, by the way). The file upload code has not been functioning properly recently, and I have received many problems with uploading my images; I couldn't help wondering if you tweaked with the upload code a bit? I know you like messing around with code, and occasionally breaking it; (I can tell from all the broken code on your userpage, no). If you have modified the upload code, could you please revert it to its last working revision, so me and fellow Runescape Fanfiction writers can continue uploading our images and videos? Thanks in advance, and kind regards; 02:41, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Exo-Force wiki Hi, My name's Joev14, and I'm the owner of another wiki called the exo-force wiki, I am trying to track down the original owner since he would be very valuable to my wiki, I was wondering if you have any contact with him since this is the last site he was active on since he "disappeared" his user name is Ivanovsson...if you have any news on him please leave me a message on my talk page here at my wiki, http://exo-force.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Joev14 Joev14 19:39, January 6, 2011 (UTC)